this is NOT how it should be
by Fei Mei
Summary: Mereka percaya bahwa "2 orang itu" sudah pergi dengan tenang. Mereka selalu mengingat kata-kata kedua orang itu sebelum mereka pergi. 'this is how it should be'. Tapi bagaimana kalau sebenarnya apa yang mereka percayai selama ini salah?


**Title**: this is NOT how it should be

**Summary**: Mereka percaya bahwa "2 orang itu" sudah pergi dengan tenang. Mereka selalu mengingat kata-kata kedua orang itu sebelum mereka pergi. 'this is how it should be'. Tapi bagaimana kalau sebenarnya apa yang mereka percayai selama ini salah?

**Pairing**: Kaori x Shinjiro, Chidori x Junpei

**Genre: **tragedy/comfort

**Disclaimer**: p3p, p3f dan p4 bukan punya saia. Saia hanya punya fic ini saja.

**a/n**: fic ini terinspirasi dari p3p dan p3f general. Kan katanya di p3p yang female, kalau kita max in nya Shinji,dia ga bakal mati karena kena tembakannya Takaya. Terus di p3f ada event dimana Chidori bisa hidup lagi meski hilang ingatan kalau kita semangatin Junpei. Saia memanfaatkan keadaan dimana Chidori dan Shinji yang ternyata mereka masih hidup,sayangnya ga ada yang tahu.

**-4 Oktober 2010-**

Aku kembali lagi ke kamar ini. Tepat setahun lalu pemilik kamar ini meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

**-flashback-**

"_Senpai!"_

"_Shinji!"_

_Semua yang ada disana memanggil namanya. Tubuhku lemas dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa._

"_Ken,kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Seharusnya kau senang kan?" Tanyanya pada anak yang terkecil di antara kami, Ken. Ken hanya diam, seperti aku._

"_Aki…jaga dia…" katanya pada sahabat terbaiknya, Akihiko senpai. Lalu dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Itu senyum yang terakhir kali kulihat dari wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berdiri, berjalan menjauhi kami. Akhirnya dia pun terjatuh. Dia meninggal._

**-end flashback-**

"Nagisa-san,kau masih disini?" Tanya ken sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Oh, aku akan segera keluar…" jawabku.

"Tidak terasa sudah setahun sejak sat itu…" katanya sambil melangkah ke arahku sambil menunduk.

"Yeah…but '_this is how it should be_'. Right?"

"…"

"Itu kata-kata terakhirnya kan? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya…"

"Hn, aku juga." Kata Ken akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ayo turun." Kataku.

**-normal POV, Inaba-**

"Senpai!" panggil Rise si mantan idola itu, yang bertemu dengan senpainya di stasiun.

"Hm? Kamu ngapain Rise?" Tanya Souji.

"Tadi aku lihat senpai jalan kesini, terus aku ikutin deh! Hehe…senpai ngapain?"

"*swt* oh, err…tadi aku beli tiket buat pergi ke Port Island."

"Port Island? Itu tempat kita karwis tahun lalu kan? Senpai mau apa kesana?"

"Mau jalan-jalan. Bareng anggota IT yang lain juga. Makanya aku beli 8 tiket." Jawab Souji.

"Yo, Sou! Udah beli?" Tanya Yosuke sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dari belakang.

"Udah, nih." Jawab Souji sambil memperlihatkan tiketnya.

"Yaudah yuk,kita ke tempat biasa! Rise-chan juga!" ajak Yosuke.

"T-tunggu dulu! Maksudnya semua kecuali Rise udah tau kalau kita akan pergi ke Port Island?" Tanya Rise.

"Memang ga ada yang kasih tau kamu?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Nggak! Hwaaaahhh !" rise nangis dengan lebainya.

**-Junes foodcourt, special headquarter-**

"Hei, ini tiket kalian. Pegang masing-masing." Kata Souji memberikan tiketnya pada teman-temannya.

"Jadi kita pergi besok, senpai?" Tanya Rise.

"Iya." Jawab Souji.

"K-kan Rise belum siapin tas, koper, baju, bla bla bla…" rengek Rise lagi.

"Ngapain bawa banyak-banyak? Kita cuma pergi seminggu kok!" kata Yosuke.

**-esok harinya, Inaba Station-**

"Semua udah siap?" Tanya Souji.

"Kujikawa masih belum datang, senpai." Kata Naoto.

"Itu dia orangnya, kuma…" kata Teddie.

"*pant**pant* huuufft…maaf, bawaanku banyak! Hehe…" kata Rise.

"Bawaanmu banyak sekali…" kata Yukiko.

"Bawa apa saja kamu?" Tanya Chie.

"Semua barang yang ada di kamarku." Jawab Rise bangganya. Seketika itu juga semua anggota SEES langsung sweatdrop massal di tempat.

"err…ayo berangkat." Kata Souji yang masih sedikit sweatdrop.

**-meanwhile, Port Island Station, back alley-**

"Huuft…eerrghh…sakit sekali…" kata seseorang meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak akhirnya aku tersadar dan aku masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa…*sigh*" katanya lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seorang perempuan memakai baju putih gothic Lolita.

"Tidak lebih baik…aku inin luka di punggungku ini cepat sembuh. Eerrghh…" Jawab pria itu.

"Barang yang kau bawa itu jam kan?"

"Ya. Hei,sudah hampir setahun kau kabur dari rumah sakit. Apa tidak apa kalau kau disini?"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula tak ada seorang pun yang seperti nya mencariku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Yang ku tau,saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah ada disini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, jammu itu rusak?"

"Ya, seperti kena tembak." Kata lelaki itu sambil melihat ke arah jamnya itu.

"Lukamu itu juga seperti kena tembakan. Mungkin benda itu sempat melindungimu?"

"…ntah…"

**-4 jam kemudian, Port Island Station-**

"Akhirnya sampai juga…" kata Chie.

"Kita langsung check in ke hotel saja yuk!" kata Yukiko.

"Ok. Yuk." Kata Souji.

Di hotel, mereka langsung check in dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Tapi setelah itu Naoto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Naoto? Kamu tidak istirahat?" Tanya Souji.

"Tidak. Lagipula ini masih jam 11 siang. Senpai sendiri?"

"*giggles* sama. Mau jalan sama-sama?"

"Hn." Naoto mengangguk.

**-Port Island Station-**

"Senpai?" kata Naoto.

"Ya?" Souji melihat ke Naoto.

"Lihat pria itu." Kata Naoto sambil menunjuk orang yang dia maksud.

"Ya? Ada apa dengannya?"

"…tunggu sebentar…" Naoto meninggalkan Souji dan berjalan menhampiri laki-laki yang ia perhatikan tadi.

"Umm…maaf?" kata Naoto.

"?" Tanya pria itu.

"Anda sepertinya terluka di bagian punggung. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya…"

"Anda tidak berobat?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Sama sekali?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Err…"

"…kau..?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau ada disini?" kata seorang perempuan berbaju putih tiba-tiba menghampiri pria itu.

"err…aku bosan di dalam. Jadi aku keluar sebentar." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Cepat masuk!" kata perempuan itu menarik pria aneh tersebut. Setelah 2 orang itu pergi, Souji menghampiri Naoto.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa senpai…" jawab Naoto.

**-Iwatodai Dorm, evening-**

Kaori beranjak dari ranjangnya ketika ia mendengar ada suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, hai senpai." Sapanya pada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Akihiko,ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, how's it going? Udah setahun kan?" Tanya Akihiko.

"*sigh* masuklah senpai." Kata Kaori.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke gekkoukkan high, saat udah ga ada orang disana. Aku tidur di rooftop." Kata Akihiko ketika mereka sudah duduk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaori.

"Itu satu-satunya tempat favorit Shinji di sekolah. Kau ingat?"

"Tentu."

"Aku tak menyangka kalau aku bisa bertahan setahun ini tanpanya. Ken juga bilang begitu. Yang lain juga. Tapi seharusnya mungkin yang paling tak menyangka adalah aku, Karena aku udah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya."

"…"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"  
>"Aku juga senpai. Bahkan aku malah tidak merasa ini udah setahun. Haha…"<p>

"'_this is how it should be_'…aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-katanya itu."

"Tidak akan ada seorang pun dari kita yang bisa, Sanada-san." Kata Ken tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Kaori.

"Ken…" kata Akihiko.

"He was our hero back then…" kata Ken.

"And he IS now." Kata Kaori.

"Huh?" Tanya Ken.

"Dia yang membuat kita kuat dan bertahan sampai sekarang kan?" Tanya Kaori.

"Kau benar Nagisa." Kata Akihiko tersenyum.

"Terlebih untukku." Kata Ken juga tersenyum.

"Heh, sepertinya kau udah semangat lagi sekarang, Nagisa. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok pagi. Ayo Ken." Kata Akihiko kemudian keluar dari kamar Kaori diikuti Ken.

**-IT, morning-**

"Eh, ke Paulownia Mall, yuk !" ajak Rise.

"Boleh. Ngomong-ngomong Naoto mana?" Tanya Souji.

"Umm…tadi pagi dia bilang mau jalan-jalan sendiri. Ada yang ingin dia periksa." Kata Yukiko.

"Yaudah lah, Sou! Yuk kita pergi!" kata Yosuke.

"Ok."

**-Port Island station, back alley-**

Naoto yang penasaran akan 2 orang yang ia temui kemarin, dating lagi ke stasiun. Kali ini dia pergi ke back alley nya. Disana dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Yang kemarin, kan?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Tentang apa?"

"Dari sikapmu…err…kau hilang ingatan?"

"Apa? Darimana kau-"

"Sikapmu (kayaknya tadi udah bilang deh…). Sejak kapan?"

"Sepertinya sudah setahun. Dan selama itu aku selalu tinggal disini dan tidak pernah keluar darisini. Kecuali kemarin."

"Tidak ada 1 pun yang kau ingat?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu siapa perempuan yang kemarin bersamamu?"

"Dia temanku. Dia juga hilang ingatan hamper setahun lalu."

"Kalian berdua tidak tahu nama kalian sendiri?"

"Kalau aku,aku tidak namaku. Tapi perempuan itu tahu namanya. Katanya itu satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Chidori…Yoshino Chidori…"

**-Naganaki Shrine-**

"'_this is how it should be'…_bahkan di detik-detik terakhirnya dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Shinjiro senpai…" bisik laki-laki berjenggot dan bertopi baseball, Junpei, di depan offertory box.

"Junpei-san? Sedang apa?" Tanya Ken menghampirinya.

"Oh…Ken? Aku…*sigh*"

"Aku ingin berdoa untuk Shinjiro-san."

"H-huh? Oh…a-aku juga…"

"Bagaimana dengan Chidori?"

"…"

"Kalau tidak salah dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Shinjiro-san kan? _'this is how it should be' _…mereka berdua benar-benar tegar saat menghadapi ajal mereka. Aku tidak yakin bisa seperti mereka…jadi kau jangan khawatir, Junpei-san…"

"Kau benar Ken…" Junpei mengangguk.

**-Paulownia Mall, kantor polisi-**

"Selamat siang." Naoto masuk ke ruang itu dan member salam.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bann…tu..?" officer Kurosawa bingung.

"?"

"Kau detective prince yang dari Inaba itu kan?"

"…ya."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin tahu nama-nama penduduk disini tahun lalu."

"Baiklah. Untuk apa?" Tanya Kurosawa sambil menyerahkan daftar nama penduduk port island tahun kemarin.

"Ada yang ingin kuselidiki." Jawab Naoto sambil mulai melihat-lihat daftar nama itu.

**-Naoto's POV-**

Yoshino Chidori…Yoshino Chidori…ck. Kok tidak ada sih? Apa dia bukan penduduk disini setahun lalu? Aku tidak boleh menyerah, masih banyak halaman yang lain!

"Maaf…" kata polisi itu.

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau kebingungan mencari,saya pinjamkan kau daftar penduduk 1 lagi, yang ada foto-foto dan biodata singkat."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Kau boleh membawanya pulang. Dengan catatan kembalikan itu sebelum 1 minggu."

"Terimakasih banyak!"

"Hati-hatilah membawanya. Ini tebal."

**-hotel-**

Aku mengendap masuk ke dalam kamarku agar tidak ada anggota IT yang melihat aku, supaya tidak ditanyai macam-macam. Aku masuk ke kamar dengan selamat. Untung saja kamarku ini hanya untukku sendiri, karena aku sendiri yang memesannya, untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada hal yang seperti ini.

Aku mulai membuka halaman-halaman buku itu. Ternyata ada 2-3 nama yang kukenal –hanya namanya saja-. Sanada Akihiko, petinju terkenal yang baru kuliah, kabarnya dia memulai karirnya dari sejak SMP. Kirijo Mitsuru, kudengar katanya dia menjadi direktur Kirijo group sejak ayahnya meninggal tahun lalu. Kemudian…hm? Foto yang tidak asing bagiku! Wajah sangar yang cukup familiar. Itu foto lelaki yang hilang ingatan itu! Namanya…Aragaki…Shinjiro…kelas 12 SMA Gekkoukkan (**warning: ini data TAHUN LALU**), tinggal di Iwatodai dorm. Alamat dorm nya…ah,tidak begitu jauh. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang saja, mumpung masih terang.

**-Iwatodai dorm, normal POV-**

"Jadi disini ya…" kata Naoto sambil melangkah dan mengetuk pintu dorm itu. Pintu dibukakan oleh Kaori.

"Selamat sore. Apakah benar ini Iwatodai dorm?" Tanya Naoto (warning:** di fic ini, tidak ada tulisan "Iwatodai Dorm" di dinding luar dorm. Yang asli ada.**)

"Benar. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Kaori.

"Apakah tahun lalu pernah ada orang bernama Aragaki Shinjiro yang tinggal di dorm ini?"

"H-huh..?"

"Ada siapa Nagisa?" Tanya Mitsuru tiba-tiba dari belakang Kaori.

"Senpai…umh…" Kaori speechless, menatap senpainya itu dan menunduk.

"Selamat sore." Sapa Naoto pada Mitsuru.

"Selamat sore. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Umm…saya ingin bertanya sedikit tentang orang yang bernama Aragaki Shinjiro. Anda mengenalnya?" Tanya Naoto.

"…Silahkan masuk. Nagisa, panggil yang lain ke lounge." Kata Mitsuru. Naoto mengikuti Mitsuru masuk ke dorm itu dan duduk di sofa lounge. Tidak lama kemudian, Kaori kembali ke lounge bersama anggota SEES lainnya, kecuali Aigis dan Koromaru yang sedang ke kuil.

"Pertama-tama biar kami kenalkan diri kami. Nama saya Kirijo Mitsuru." Kata Mitsuru.

"Namaku Nagisa Kaori."

"Takeba Yukari."

"Iori Junpei."

"Sanada Akihiko."

"Yamagishi Fuuka."

"Amada Ken."

"Shirogane Naoto." Kata Naoto sesudah anggota SEES mengenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Shirogane, kami ini adalah teman dari Aragaki Shinjiro yang tadi kau tanyakan." Kata Mitsuru.

"Err…maaf. Sebelumnya tadi aku sempat menanyakan hal ini pada Kaori. Jadi ada apa ini?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Shirogane datang kesini dan menanyakan tentang Shinjiro senpai." Jawab Kaori.

"Oh, dan dia memang tinggal disini tahun lalu." Kata Mitsuru pada Naoto.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ada dimana dia?" Tanya Naoto.

"Dia…meninggal tahun lalu. Kecelakaan." Jawab Ken.

"Err…begitulah…dia mengalami pendarahan hebat pada punggungnya." Kata Yukari.

"Dia tertabrak?" Tanya Naoto lagi.

"Bisa dibilang." Jawab Akihiko.

"Apa dia benar-benar kecelakaan?"

"Huh?" Junpei kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Shirogane?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"…bukan apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Naoto lalu berdiri dan membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan dorm itu. Semua yang di dalam dorm itu hening sampai saat Naoto menutup pintu.

"…senpai…?"

"Aku tahu Yamagishi…" kata Mitsuru.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti untuk apa dia kemari." Kata Yukari.

"Dia berkata-kata seolah mengenalnya. Terutama saat dia tanya apakah benar senpai kecelakaan." Kata Junpei.

"*sigh* sudahlah, jangan terlalu kita pikirkan." Kata Akihiko.

**-Port Island Station, back alley-**

"Hei." Sapa Naoto.

"Kau? Ada apa lagi?" Tanya lelaki yang hilang ingatan itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang dirimu."

"Huh?"

"Aragaki Shinjiro,18 tahun. Sebelum sempat lulus dari SMA Gekkoukkan, kau kecelakaan. Kau tinggal di Iwatodai dorm dengan teman-temanmu tahun lalu."

"Apa..? kau tahu darimana?"

"Data penduduk tahun lalu. Aku mendapat data tentang tanggal lahir, sekolah dan tempat tinggalmu. Dan tadi aku ke Iwatodai dorm dan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Mereka bilang kau kecelakaan dan mengira kau sudah mati."

"Kecelakaan?"

"*sigh* mereka bilang seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga luka di punggungmu itu terlihat seperti bekas tembakan…"

"…"

"…aku permisi dulu." Kata Naoto.

**-evening, hotel-**

"Ah! Itu dia! Kau baru kembali Naoto-kun?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Iya, tadi habis dari Paulownia Mall." Jawab Naoto.

"Ngapain kamu kesana?" Tanya Chie.

"Ada kerrjaan."

**-Port Island Station, back alley-**

"*sigh*"

"Tumben kau baru pulang selarut ini, Chidori."

"Tak apa kan? Hari ini kau ngapain saja? Tadi ga keluar kan?"

"Seharian aku disini, biasa."

"Besok aku akan check up ke rumah sakit."

"Memang kau punya uang?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang itu."

"Aku…sudah tahu namaku…"

"Apa?"

"Tadi ada orang yang memberitau siapa aku."

"…"

"Aragaki Shinjiro…itu namaku, Chidori…"

**-2 hari kemudian, morning, Iwatodai dorm-**

_tok tok tok_

Naoto kembali mengetuk pintu Iwatodai dorm.

"Ya?" Mitsuru membuka pintu dorm nya.

"Selamat pagi, Kirijo-san. Maaf, sepertinya saya akan menganggu anda dan teman-teman anda sekali lagi." Kata Naoto.

"Kamu…Shirogane..? err…masuklah." Kata Mitsuru. Mitsuru membawa Naoto ke command room di lantai 4, dimana ternyata semua anggota SEES sedang berkumpul.

"…kau.." Tanya Junpei.

"Shirogane, perkenalkan ini 2 orang teman kami yang waktu itu belum sempat berkenalan denganmu. Ini Aigis dan ini peliharaan kamu, Koromaru." Kata Mitsuru lalu mempersilahkan Naoto duduk.

"…kau masih penasaran tentang Shinji?" Tanya Akihiko ketika Mitsuru dan Naoto sudah duduk.

"Tidak juga. Dan kedatangan saya kali ini bukan untuk menanyakan tentang dia." Kata Naoto.

"Jadi ada apa Shirogane-kun?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Ng…Kirijo-san,tahun lalu anda tinggal di Port Island juga kan?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ya." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Apa benar tahun lalu anda sering mengunjungi rumah sakit tatsumi memorial? Saya dengar kata suster-suster disana,merka sering melihat anda di sekitar sana tahun lalu." Kata Naoto.

"…ya. Saya mengunjungi Shinjiro." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Saya dengar pasien tahun lalu lumayan sedikit dan mudah dihapal. Apa anda masih ingat pasien-pasien disana yang anda temui tahun lalu?" Tanya Naoto lagi.

"…aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Tapi wajahnya, mungkin aku ingat." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Apakah diantara pasien-pasien itu ada yang bernama Yoshino Chidori?"

"Apa?" Tanya Junpei spontan sambil berdiri.

"Diam dan duduklah Stupei!" kata Yukari.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan tadi Shirogane?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Apa anda semua mengenal Yoshino Chidori? Saya dengar dia sempat dirawat cukup lama tahun lalu." Jelas Naoto.

"…*sigh*…ya, kami mengenalnya. Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Bisa kalian beritahu tentang dia?" Tanya Naoto.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang dia." ucap Junpei sinis sambil membuang muka.

""Junpei…*sigh*" kata Yukari menunduk.

"Kami hanya sebatas kenal saja, tidak dekat. Jadi akmi juga tidak begitu tahu tentang dia." Kata Aigis.

"Dia tidak tinggal disini?"

"Tidak. Bahkan kami tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya yang sebenarnya." Jawab Akihiko.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian mengenalnya?"

"Lebih dari setahun. Mungkin." Jawab Yukari sambil melihat kea rah Junpei yang masih menunduk.

"Sampai sekarang kalian tida tahu tempat tinggalnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi sekitar lebih dari setahun yang lalu dia dikabarkan meninggal. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak sakit apa-apa." Jawab Akihiko.

"Senpai!" bentak Junpei.

"Diamlah Stupei! Apa salahnya kita memberitahu tentang hal ini kepada seorang detektif?" kata Yukari.

"…bagaimana dia bisa meninggal? Apa dia juga kecelakaan?"

"Tidak…kami juga tidak tahu penyebab dia meninggal. Pertama kali bertemu pun dia juga tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bernapas dan dinyatakan meninggal." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Psst…senpai." Bisik Yukari pada Mitsuru.

"Kenapa kita tidak sekalian beritahu yang sebenarnya saja? Dia terlihat agak curiga. Daripada nanti dia semakin bertanya macam-macam?" Tanya Yukari.

"…jangan Yukari. Dia malah akan semakin bingung jika kita bercerita tentang persona, shadows dan strega…" jawab Mitsuru.

"Tapi…" kata Yukari.

"…bisakah hari ini kalian semua ikut dengan saya sebentar?" Tanya Naoto memecah keheningan.

"Kemana?" Tanya Ken.

"Ke Port Island Station." Jawab Naoto.

**-Port Island Station, back alley-**

"Shirogane-san, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Ken.

"…ikut saja." Kata Naoto tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Aku jadi ingat kejadian waktu itu…" bisik Yukari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai. Saya akan panggil seseorang yang akan saya temukan pada ka-" kata Naoto yang terppotong oleh seorang perempuan.

"Ada siapa disana?" kata orang itu dari belakang mereka. SEES kaget.

"K-kau..?" Junpei kaget melihat perempuan itu.

"Ada apa Chidori?" Tanya Shinjiro yang tiba-tiba keluar dan berhadapan dengan SEES.

"S-senpai?" Kaori kaget melihat Shinjiro.

"Shirogane?" Tanya Shinjiro bingung melihat Naoto.

"Kau lagi? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya perempuan itu –Chidori- pada Naoto.

"Chi-Chidori? Kau…masih hidup?" kataa Junpei sambil mendekati Chidori.

"…siapa kau?" Tanya Chidori sambil menjauhi Junpei.

"Senpai?..kau? bagaimana..?" Kaori mendekati Shinjiro dan menangis.

"…" Shiniro speechless.

…

…

**-hari kepulangan IT, morning-**

"Huuft…kok perasaan cepet banget sih?" kata Chie sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Iya nih! Rise kan belum puas belanja…" rengek Rise.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rise-chan…kayaknya tas kamu nambah 1? Mana besar banget lagi tuh…" kata Yukiko.

"Hm? Oh…itu belanjaan Rise." Jawab Rise enteng yang membuat kedua senpainya itu sweatdrop.

"Eh, Naoto-kun mana sih? Kok kayaknya dia sibuk banget selama disini." Kata Chie.

"Ada apa Satonaka senpai?" Tanya Naoto tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Kau habis darimana Naoto-kun?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Habis dari pos polisi yang di Paulownia Mall." Jawab Naoto.

"Ng-ngapain kamu kesana?" Tanya Chie.

"Cuma ngobrol." Jawab Naoto.

"Lalu selama ini kau kemana saja? Kau bahkan tidak pernah ikut main dengan kami selama disini." Protes Rise.

"Aku ada tugas. Ada polisi yang minta bantuanku mencari orang hilang." Jawab Naoto.

"…"

**-Iwatodai Dorm-**

"Aku sudah ingat sekarang…" kata Shinjiro.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu senpai?" Tanya Kaori.

**-flashback, Shinjiro's POV-**

"This is how it should be…" seketika itu juga aku merasa tubuh ku terjatuh. Aku tidak punya tenaga sama sekali. Tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Pandanganku gelap. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara teman-temanku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara benturan keras. Sepertinya kepalaku udah terbentur lantai.

Aku membuka mataku. Melihat ada seorang perempuan berbaju putih gothic lolita menghampiriku. Aku mencoba untuk duduk. Sepertinya punggungku sakit sekali. Itu luka.

Perempuan itu bertanya keadaanku sekarang. Siapa dan darimana aku. Tapi aku hanya menggeleng, tidak tahu apa-apa. Sepertinya ingatanku sudah hilang semua.

Dia berkata kalau aku sudah cukup lama tidak sadar, ntah aku tidur atau pingsan. Yang jelas sejak awal dia mendapati aku masih bernapas. Dia merawat lukaku meski tidak pernah sembuh dan memberiku makan. Back alley adalah rumah bagi kami. Dan dia bilang bahwa dia bernama Yoshino Chidori. Dia amnesia dan kabur dari rumah sakit. Dia hanya mengingat namanya saja.

**-end flashback, normal POV-**

"Aku pun tidak menyangka masih bisa bertahan meski Takaya menembak bagian vital." Ucap Shinjiro.

"Tapi Shinjiro-san, apakah tidak ada yang curiga kalian tinggal disana? Apa tidak ada yang datang kesana?" Tanya Ken.

"…selama ini tidak ada." Jawab Chidori.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk ke dalam dorm dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dia adalah dokter yang dipercaya Mitsuru untuk merwat Chidori waktu itu. Dan sepertinya sekarang Mitsuru juga yang memanggilnya.

"Oh ya,mungkin ini yang membuat tidak mati." Kata Shinjiro sambil memperlihatkan jam nya yang retak, terkena tembakan.

"Jam itu…syukurlah…a-aku…" kata Kaori mulai menangis lagi. Dia bersyukur karena sudah membantu senpainya itu mencari jam itu sebelumnya.

"…sepertinya tembakan Takaya mengenai jam ini dulu,baru mengenaiku." Ucap Shinjiro.

"Maksudmu seperti diredam dulu?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Ya." Jawab Shinjiro.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu Chidori? Tidakkah kau mengingatku?" tanya Junpei. Chidori hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"*sigh*" keluh Mitsuru.

"…tidak apa-apa. Mengetahui kau masih hidup saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur…  
>*sigh*" kata Junpei menahan tangisnya.<p>

"…" Chidori masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"…dia tidak akan bisa ingat kalau hidupnya penuh dengan kebohongan…" kata dokter.

"Maaf Shinjiro-san, ada sesuatu yang membingungkanku." Kata Ken.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"Bagaimana mungkin sebelum ditemukan oleh Chidori kau terbaring di back alley tanpa diketahui orang-orang? Maksudku, meski sepi, tapi selalu ada orang yang kesana!" kata Ken.

"Benar juga. Chidori, apa kau masih ingat kapan kau menemukan Shinjiro?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"…aku tidak ingat. Aku menemukannya di rumah yang ada di back alley." Kata Chidori.

"Aku yang menemukan Aragaki. 4 Oktober tahun lalu. Saat tersadar di back alley saat itu, aku menemukannya terbaring di lantai." Jelas dokter.

"4 Oktober? Bagaimana mungkin? Itu kan hari dimana dia ditembak oleh Shinjiro?" kata Akihiko.

"Ya…tapi kita langsung meninggalkan dia saat itu karena dark hour sudah selesai dan tidak mungkin kita membawanya dalam kndisi seperti itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang?" kata Yukari.

"Tapi…bukankah waktu itu Takaya…" kata Aigis.

"Mungkin tanggal 5 nya. Karena sudah melewati dark hour." Kata dokter.

"Saat tersadar? Lewat jam 12 malam? Oh, aku mengerti." Kata Mitsuru.

"Kalau kita melihat keadaan back alley sewaktu Shinjiro ditembak Takaya, bukankah-" sambung Mitsuru.

"Hanya ada 1 coffin disana. Berarti di dalamnya adalah..?" potong Kaori.

"Ya. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah dokter." Kata Mitsuru.

"Kelihatannya memang begitu ceritanya…" kata dokter.

"Tapi apa yang anda lakukan disana?" Tanya Ken.

"Aku mencari kucingku yang kata orang-orang ada di back alley. Jadi begini ceritanya. Aku memang ada di dalam coffin di back alley sewaktu kejadian Aragaki. Begitu dark hour selesai, aku melihat Aragaki yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku menyembunyikannya di rumah yang ada di back alley. Aku merawat dia. Lalu ketika aku menyatakan Chidori meninggal –padahal sebenarnya dia kabur dari rumah sakit-, sebenarnya Chidori pergi ke back alley. Lalu dia mendapati Aragaki di rumah yang ada disana. Dan dia menemani Aragaki sampai akhirnya…yahh…" jelas dokter.

"Selama ini aku sering meninggalkan Shinjiro sendiri di back alley. Sebenarnya selama ini aku pergi ke rumah sakit dengan melakukan sedikit penyamaran supaya wajahku tidak terlihat. Aku pergi ke tempat dokter ini." Kata Chidori.

**-morning, Iwatodai Dorm-**

Semalam kemarin, Shinjiro dan Chidori tidur di Iwatodai Dorm. Malam kemarin adalah malam yang menggembirakan sekaligus agak mengecewakan SEES. Mereka senang karena mendapati Shinjiro masih hidup dan ingatannya sudah kembali. Yang paling senang adalah Kaori. Di sisi lain, SEES juga kecewa karena Chidori masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa. Dan yang paling sedih adalah Junpei. Meski begitu, sebenarnya mereka cukup senang karena juga mendapati Chidori masih hidup.

Jam 11 siang, Junpei baru keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lounge lantai 1, berharap ada Chidori disana. Tapi yang ia temui adalah Mitsuru dengan wajah was-was.

"Senpai?" Tanya Junpei.

"I-Iori?" Tanya Mitsuru kaget.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Junpei.

"…"

"Ngomong yang lain udah keluar? Bagaimana dengan Chidori? Apa dia masih ada dalam kamarnya?" Tanya Junpei.

"…tidak…dia sudah keluar." Jawab Mitsuru agak tegang.

"Lalu kemana dia?" Tanya Junpei.

"Dia…kecelakaan, Iori. Semuanya sedang ada di rumah sakit menungguinya. Aku sendirian disini untuk menemuimu dulu,menyampaikan kabar ini." Kata Mitsuru menunduk.

"A-apa? Kenapa dia kecelakaan senpai? Kenapa?" Tanya Junpei.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dulu sekarang. Aku akan menceritakannya disana." Kata Mitsuru.

**-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital-**

"Chidori! Chidori?" panggil Junpei ketika ia sudah sampai di kamar rawat Chidori. Wajah SEES murung.

"Dokter?" Tanya Mitsuru pada dokter yang ada di kamar rawat tersebut.

"Maaf, kami sdah berusaha sebisa kami. Tapi…pasien tidak bisa kami selamatkan." Jawab dokter.

"APPAAA?" Tanya Junpei.

"Apakah orang ini yang bernama Junpei?" Tanya dokter pada Mitsuru.

"Ya,dia orangnya." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Chidori menuliskan surat ini untukmu." Kata dokter.

"…ini?" Tanya Junpei.

"Dia menuliskannya sebelum dia di operasi. Dia tau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Maka dari itu ia menuliskannya untukmu. Aku kaget dia masih punya kekuatan untuk menulis surat itu. Ketahuilah, dia meninggal dengan tenang, tanpa penyesalan. Buktinya dia tersenyum sambil menutup matanya." Kata dokter. SEES melihat ke wajah Chidori. Wajahnya memang tersenyum puas. Benar-benar tidak ada rasa penyesalan pada wajahnya. Dia benar-benar pergi dengan tenang.

"…baiklah…aku akan meninggalkan kalian dengan Chidori dulu. Permisi." Kata dokter kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah itu, Junpei membaca surat Chidori.

'_Untuk Junpei_

_Junpei,terimakasih karena selama ini kau mau menaruh perhatian dan perasaanmu padaku. Terimakasih kau masih belum menyerah meski aku kehilangan ingatanku, kau tetap menungguku._

_Tadi pagi aku keluar dari dorm untuk ke back alley di Port Island Station untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal disana. Tapi aku malah tertabrak truk yang sedang melaju cepat. Aku masih dalam kondisi sadar saat itu. Tapi aku tidak dapat membuka mataku dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Hanya bisa mendengar saja._

_Sepertinya tadi aku beruntung sekali karena Takeba ada di sekitar situ dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku pun sebenarnya tau bahwa hidupku hanya tinggal hitungan jam saja, karena itu aku menulis surat ini untukmu._

_Junpei, aku senang karena di saat-saat terakhir ini ingatanku kembali semuanya. Termasuk tentang persona dan dirimu. Setidaknya aku tidak meninggalkan penyesalan apa pun diantara kita. Iya, kan?_

_Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih, Junpei. Aku akan selalu tinggal dihatimu, selamanya. Ingatlah bahwa aku menyayangimu Junpei._

_Chidori'_

"Bahkan disaat terakhirnya dia masih sempat menulis surat itu…" kata Aigis.

"Chidori…kenapa..? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku ? Kenapa Chidori?" teriak Junpei sambil menangis.

"Junpei-san…" panggil Ken.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Junpei-san. Tapi kau juga harus ingat perasaan Chidori. Di suratnya dia bilang dia tidak menyesali apa-apa kan? Dokter juga bilang kalau Chidori-san tidur dengan tenang. Itu artinya kau tidak boleh menangisi ini…" kata Ken.

"Ken benar Junpei. Lagi pula…orang yang sudah pergi tidak mungkin bisa kembali lagi." Kata Akihiko.

"…"

…

…

Minggu-minggu telah berlalu sejak sepeninggal Chidori. Semuanya sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, termasuk Junpei. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil melupakankesedihannya akan Chidori.

Dan kini, 4 tahun berlalu. Semuanya sudah tidak ada yang mempedulikan tentang kejadian Chidori. Bahkan Junpei pun sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Suatu hari Junpei sedang membereskan meja belajarnya. Di laci meja belajarnya yang paling dalam ia menemukan secarik kertas yang sudah menguning, tetapi masih terlipat dengan rapi. Kertas itu kemudian tertiup angin dan terjatuh ke lantai kamarnya. Junpei membalikkan wajahnya dan mengambil kertas itu. Tepat saat dia mengambil kertas itu, sekelopak mahkota bunga sakura gugur dan memasuki kamar Junpei yang pintu jendelanya terbuka. Itu adalah mahkota sakura terakhir. Musim panas telah tiba. Junpei mengalihkan perhatiannya ke mahkota sakura itu sambil tetap memegang kertas kuning itu.

Entah kenapa pikirannya terbayang seorang gadis yang berambut merah dan mengenakan baju gothic Lolita putih. Dia sedang duduk dan mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku gambarnya. Terbayang bahwa tempat itu adalah Port Island Station.

Chidori. Seketika itu juga Junpei mengingat tentang perempuan itu. Ia ingat kalau mereka bertemu saat libur musim panas, di Port Island Station.

Junpei membaca kertas yang masih ia pegang daritadi, yaitu surat Chidori. Junpei mengeluarkan air matanya, mengangis, menunduk, bertelut.

"Chidori…"

**End**

**a/n:** Saia tidak menyangka akan buat ending begini. Sebenarnya saia juga ga rela kalau akhirnya Chidori mati karena kecelakaan, tapi masalahnya saia bingung gimana akhir ceritanya. Buat Shinji juga, saia mohon map kalau gaje banget gimana dia bisa kembali lagi ingatannya…sekali lagi ini gara-gara saia bingung gimana caranya aja! (**bingung tapi tetep pengen buat fic ini**). Oia , saia sebenarnya ga tau waktu "kejadian Shinji" itu mank cuma ada 1 doank coffinnya ato lebih ato malah ga ada. Saia cuma mengada-ada (**namanya juga fic**). Akhir kata, saia memohon maap sebesar-besarnya… =o="


End file.
